


Welcome to Eichen House

by void_dreamers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of Deaton, Brief mention of the pack - Freeform, Coraline AU, F/M, Nogitsune is mentioned but not seen, brief mention of Sheriff, brief mention of scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_dreamers/pseuds/void_dreamers
Summary: Malia is pissed when she moves to Beacon Hills, living in a mansion/apartment house/whatever, but what intrigues her the most is what is inside the house.





	

Malia was more than frustrated, she was pissed. First, her father ships her off to live in a boring old town, with her distant cousins who she had never talked to in her entire life. Second, she never got to say goodbye to her best friend, Kira- who was probably waiting on her bed with pizza for her. And last but not least, she had to live in a creepy house with lots of other people she never even met.

At least she thought it was a house. Her cousin, Derek told her that it was actually a divided mansion that was actually meant to be conjoining apartments. It was too confusing to ask the landlord so she laid it to rest.

So far, she knew that two girls about her age, Lydia and Allison, lived in the ‘basement’ apartment downstairs. A nurse, her son and his friend, also her age, lived in the ‘attic’ apartment upstairs. Malia lived in the apartment in the middle with her cousins, Derek and Cora. The mansion was big enough to include an apartment next to hers aswell; the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and his hyperactive son, also her age. Basically, all she knew was that a bunch of teenagers lived in the apartments of Eichen House.

Eichen House. That was an odd name. It sounded like it should be the name of a mental asylum.

Shrugging off the bad thoughts, Malia looked around as she crossed her arms and leaned on the pillar of the house, watching the truckers pile her boxes inside.

“Malia, do you want to have lunch now?” Malia turned to see Cora leaning against the door, her position framed exactly like Malia’s. Malia smirked a little at how similar they were, despite that they were not even close.

“In a minute. I want to look around the garden. I heard that there’s a well there”

“Fine. But not for too long. Derek hates it when someone messes with that goddamn well” Malia frowned, glancing at Cora who gave her a hardened stare before she sauntered off inside.

Cora had told her about the fire. Derek had run after Cora who wandered off when she was trying to chase a bunny, rather maliciously. When they came back, their house was on fire, burning and killing their mother, father and uncle. Their sister, Laura got out just in time. After that, the three, with help from the Sheriff and the town vet, Deaton, build the house again, now known as Eichen House. Soon after, Laura died in an accident.

It was these tragedies that made Cora kinder but it made Derek angrier and reserved. He never showed it but he cares for Cora so much. And now, he cares for Malia. Even though he just met her, Cora knew that Derek was already looking out for her.

Malia sighed and ran down the porch steps, twirling as she looked around. She made eye contact with Derek, who was standing in the kitchen, watching her through the window with an inscrutable expression.

Malia gave him a small smile, which quickly turned into a confused frown. Malia walked down the garden, occasionally looking back as she trekked past the garden. She shrugged off the recent memory, pushing it to the back of her mind. She made a note to ask about the lighting of the kitchen window, because she swore, for a split second, that Derek’s eyes glowed blue.

_____

Malia picked up a branch from the bushes, using it to draw a small coyote in the mud. She was always fascinated by coyotes, to the point where she got an A+ for her science paper on the animal.

Hearing a small plop, Malia drew back a little. Hearing the plop again, Malia carefully tiptoed closer, using the branch to clean the mud off the ground.

Malia whistled lowly as she came closer to the wooden circle. Looking inside the tiny hole, Malia stood straighter and jumped on it once. Twice. She had a feeling that there was something behind it and she thought that the loudest noise could be enough to find out what.

She was about to jump on it a third time when she heard rustling. Malia dramatically rolled her eyes and turned, cautiously walking to the bush a several feet behind her.

Cocking her head, Malia turned around before quickly springing on the bush, squishing the leaves on the floor. Malia chuckled a little at her own stupidity. Of course there was no-one behind the bush and it was just the wind playing tricks on her.

Malia spun around and screamed as a stranger appeared out of nowhere behind her, her fist harshly and quickly coming in contact with his jaw, sending him onto the floor.

“Ow! Jesus Christ!” the guy gripped his jaw lightly as he lied on the floor.

Malia panted lightly, watching as the guy slowly got up. “What are you doing?” she breathed out.

“Me! What are you doing!” the guy glared at her as he groaned, rubbing his jaw which was probably broken.

“Hello, you sneaked up on me. What was I supposed to do?!”

“Oh. I get that”

Malia’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead as her eyes surveyed the guy. He was attractive in a sense. His brown eyes were big enough to drown in and his cheeks were flushed pink, probably from the power packed punch. Moles spread across his face like constellations whilst his brown hair was spiked up with gel.

Malia quickly blinked and looked at him in the eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was shamelessly checking him out. She smirked a little when he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, realizing that he was doing the same thing to her.

“You must be the new kid moving in. I’m Stiles, my dad and I live next door to you”

“Stiles? What kind of name is Stiles?”

Stiles smiled sarcastically which Malia returned. “I’m Malia. Malia Tate”

Stiles subtly eyed her up and down. She wasn’t like most girls. Most girls he knew wouldn’t be exploring through the muddy garden, wearing combat boots with floral pants.

“I’m trying to find an old well. Know where it is?”

“You stomp on it again, you’ll fall in it” Malia’s eyes grew wide as she grew closer to and looked at the wooden circle. No wonder she could hear small plops.

“You know, I’m surprised he let you move in”

“Huh?” Malia turned around, watching him as he jumped from boulder to boulder, picking at the drooping flowers.

“The vet, Deaton. He owns the place and he doesn’t let kids or teenagers move in”

“Says the teenager who lives in the place with all the other teenagers”

“Well, yeah but we’re from here. We know about all the strange hoo-has that go on in this town” 

Malia repressed a smile as Stiles walked closer to her. He slowly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the well. Malia’s breath hitched as she measured the proximity between them. When did he get so close?

Clearing his throat, he drew back, walking to the gate as Malia picked up the branch, smacking it against her palm. “Well, I’ll see you around Tate. And by the way, I would wear gloves next time”

“Why?” Malia rolled her eyes lightly as she looked at him, disinterested.

“Because that rod you’re holding… it’s poison oak”

Stiles walked away, holding a small grin on his face as he heard Malia yell out as she let go of the branch. He was sure that she was glaring at the back of his head.

_____

Malia sighed as she looked out the window, watching the heavy rain pour down and create more mud. She spent the whole day exploring the house. She met Scott, the guy who lived in the attic. He seemed nice, a lovable goofball. 5 minutes after that, she met Stiles again. He seemed like a sarcastic asshole and yet the two were the best of friends.

She briefly met the rest of the teenagers but she never actually talked to them. Honestly, she felt left out and she didn’t know how to fit in. She didn’t know whether it was because of her blunt personality or if it was a result of her mother and sister’s death. She thought it was both.

Looking around at the boring walls and paintings, Malia stopped short as a particular wall caught her eye. It was a colourful wall, which was peculiar, but it wasn’t the wall that interested her; it was the door. It had dust splattered all over it and it was small, almost half the size of the wall.

Kneeling down, Malia groaned when her knee hit something small. Frowning, she picked it up and examined it. It was a key. A key with a button for a handle.

Her eyes shooting from the key to the peculiar door, she took a leap and ripped the wallpaper in the shape of the door. She jabbed the key into the lock, ripping the wallpaper in the process, she slowly turned it, her breath hitching in the throat.

“Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?!”

Malia jumped, putting her hand on her chest as she turned her head to see Stiles running to her side.

“Why do you always do that?!” Malia yelled at him. It was the second time that he had done that and she was not a fan.

Stiles quickly locked the door, anxiously putting the key in his back pocket. Malia frowned, confused.

“Do not mess with this door, Tate. Ever! Don’t open it, don’t look at it, and don’t even think about it!”

Malia scoffed. “What is the big deal? It’s just a fucking door”

“It is not just a door! It’s–” Stiles looked at her, stopping from babbling on any further. He just registered that his hand was placed on her arm, almost protectively. Malia looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Her eyes had contained so much curiosity. He liked that but he also hated that.

He remembered when he was like that. And it was the worst fucking mistake of his life, opening that door. It almost cost his and Allison’s life.

Stiles sighed as he looked at the door once more before he got up, gently pulling Malia with him. Malia smirked a little in amusement and stared at him.

“Look, I’ll explain it to you. But you’ll probably think that I’m crazy or high or both”

Malia pondered about it, whether to listen to a complete stranger and accept the invitation to his world or do the right thing and stay away from him. But, when did she ever do the right thing?

“It’s probably not that crazy”

“Oh trust me, it probably is” The two chuckled as Stiles led her away from the door, smiling. Malia cast one curious look back at the mysterious door and walked away with him, neither of them realizing that they were holding hands.

As soon as both of them were out of sight, the door slowly creaked open, just a crack, a bloody bandage resting on the floor as a sly chuckle echoed in the empty, dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is mostly random one shots on Tumblr. One shots can be about any ship, so if you have any requests you can ask me on Tumblr (my name is void-dreamers) :)


End file.
